Ookami of a tale
by I Teddy I
Summary: .:Sakura is Anbu she out on a mission with her team when she gets seperated, she gets a suprise inner sakura is a tailed demon! She also attracted some un wanted attention by a snake can she defeat the problems that arise in her life?:.
1. Chapter 1

'_thinking'_

**Inner**

Talking

The crunch of leaves echoed threw the forest, stars gleamed over the forest along with the full moon that seemed closer to earth she could feel her presurers gaining on her '_kuso_' she grinded her teeth together pumping more chakra into her feet as she ran.

**Girl why u runnin? Take care of those nin!**

' _I cant I don't have enough chakra, grr where the guys?'_

The women of 15 with mid back long pink locks, glowing in the moonlight tied into a braid the flowed out behind her, the anbu uniform she was wearing a shirt, black skin tight shirt that was sleeve less with a white chest plate black tight shorts that ended mid thigh shin protectors that were white as well as well as fore arm protectors black high heels that went slightly above the knee cap white mask slightly blood stained in the shape of a wolf red marks on the eyes that fell down the cheeks of the masks like bloodied tears.

'_why did I have to be the one to get followed when we split up'_

**Oh am I supposta know do I look like a male with over sized ego's?**

'_point taken, this was just going to be a B class mission to deliver some scrolls , I was expecting trouble but not this much trouble!'_

She was barely able to dodge some kunai that just wizzed by her, she dropped to the ground landing on the balls of her feet she pounded her palms to the ground the ground goaned split apartan went jagged in some areas stabbing the ninja in various places killing them instantly . she was surrounded by 20 to 25 rouge ninja. She checked her chakra resirves she had little to no chakra left she growled in anger of her situation she panted slightly out of breath and extremely tired

"pinky thinks she gotta chance?" a nin said

"yeah I know she's been leadin us on a wild goose chase for awhile now, it is bout time we ended this" another said

They pulled out katanas and started doing different jutsu of their choice and charged sakuras breathed hitched in her throat as she was left to defends herself with a kunai and her fast acting instincts.

'_I cant do this stuff for much longer im getting slower by the second inner I could use some advice to save my life here!'_

Time seemend to abruptly infront of Sakura a large wolf with ten tails appeared "Blossom" its loud but gentel voice said as it came face to face with sakura " I have lived within you for years child and I feel now is the right time to tell you what you are and what I have to do with you my name is Ookami I am born from the moon and shadow and I am the ten tailed wolf have chosen you to be my container and wolf mistress" the great female wolf bellowed her voice echoing slightly.

The giant wolf had a silvery cloak with green slitted eyes black ink tipped ears and all of her tails had black tips to them the wolf was large with a toned body, you could see the muscle ripple under the silky fur

"WHAT? What does this mean and how is it going to save my life?"

The wolf chucked at the females face before her "you will be much like Kyuubi's container actually I will be able to lend you chakra you will be able to summon wolfs to do your bidding, although no one can capture me I will not be able to be taken from you with out hurting you child our souls will become one when I mate so do you and your children get some of my chakra as my pups, that is if you agree to the contract that you want to live as my container."

Sakura was absolutely stunned at what she was hearing, she had never imanged what she was hearing was true , she would be able to have such power and be able to protect her village? This sounded almost like a fantasy and she would be able to have power and not always be dead last and the weakling on her team

''I will be your container" she said almost slowly a little hesitant

The great wolf pressed its head against the human a light enveloped the girl, her body felt like one white hot iron rod her blood felt like it was boiling her face contorted many emotions , she screamed out in pain she wanted to claw her skin off to try and relieve herself her empty chakra reserves now sky rocked pass full making them seem never ending.

The ookami banded her skin with a tattoo black swirls appeard on her skin that was a wolf that had ten different tails that went to different locations on her body two tails curled around each of her legs one went down to just before the ankle the other ended before her knee, two more curled down her arms ending a little past her elbow the rest fanned out on her torso, chest and back the tattoo looked breath taking and not bad at all she looked like a beautiful piece of art like the kyuubi had his whiskers ookami had her tattoo, thou it only activated when she used her chakra.

**Now time will continue I hope u will be ready and able to take care of these stray ninja**

'_alright im ready'_

Time seemed to unfreezes as if nothing happened in the first places the ninjas had a look of suprise on their face when they realized she had more chakra then before those who couldn't stop their attacks soon perished, Sakura was enveloped in a white flame her katana was hot that had speckles of a blue flame in it sliced the ninja's cleanly through dieing instantly she giggled at the feeling of power she had, the ninja's were suddenly terrified she was suddenly gone from view in a second, rouge ninjas scream rang out threw the clearing she had finally killed all of the ninja that had caused her trouble

She smiled beneath the mask, she pulled it up a little she did a katon no jutsu _[ fire ball jutsu?]_ pulled it back down all of the body's were consumed in a blue and white fire eating away at the bodys then disappearing she headed back to konoha since she had her scroll, she leaped threw the tree's full speed testing her chakra out to its fullest, but first she had to make sure that her team mates were still alive and at the randavu point unaware of yellow slitted eyes watching the girl jump from tree to tree the man left laughing at the new pray the snake had found "what iss thiss? A new jinhurchikki..? fufufufu"


	2. training!

'_thinking'_

**Inner**

Talking

The crunch of leaves echoed threw the forest, stars gleamed over the forest along with the full moon that seemed closer to earth she could feel her presurers gaining on her '_kuso_' she grinded her teeth together pumping more chakra into her feet as she ran.

**Girl why u runnin? Take care of those nin!**

' _I cant I don't have enough chakra, grr where the guys?'_

The women of 15 with mid back long pink locks, glowing in the moonlight tied into a braid the flowed out behind her, the anbu uniform she was wearing a shirt, black skin tight shirt that was sleeve less with a white chest plate black tight shorts that ended mid thigh shin protectors that were white as well as well as fore arm protectors black high heels that went slightly above the knee cap white mask slightly blood stained in the shape of a wolf red marks on the eyes that fell down the cheeks of the masks like bloodied tears.

'_why did I have to be the one to get followed when we split up'_

**Oh am I supposta know do I look like a male with over sized ego's?**

'_point taken, this was just going to be a B class mission to deliver some scrolls , I was expecting trouble but not this much trouble!'_

She was barely able to dodge some kunai that just wizzed by her, she dropped to the ground landing on the balls of her feet she pounded her palms to the ground the ground goaned split apartan went jagged in some areas stabbing the ninja in various places killing them instantly . she was surrounded by 20 to 25 rouge ninja. She checked her chakra resirves she had little to no chakra left she growled in anger of her situation she panted slightly out of breath and extremely tired

"pinky thinks she gotta chance?" a nin said

"yeah I know she's been leadin us on a wild goose chase for awhile now, it is bout time we ended this" another said

They pulled out katanas and started doing different jutsu of their choice and charged sakuras breathed hitched in her throat as she was left to defends herself with a kunai and her fast acting instincts.

'_I cant do this stuff for much longer im getting slower by the second inner I could use some advice to save my life here!'_

Time seemend to abruptly infront of Sakura a large wolf with ten tails appeared "Blossom" its loud but gentel voice said as it came face to face with sakura " I have lived within you for years child and I feel now is the right time to tell you what you are and what I have to do with you my name is Ookami I am born from the moon and shadow and I am the ten tailed wolf have chosen you to be my container and wolf mistress" the great female wolf bellowed her voice echoing slightly.

The giant wolf had a silvery cloak with green slitted eyes black ink tipped ears and all of her tails had black tips to them the wolf was large with a toned body, you could see the muscle ripple under the silky fur

"WHAT? What does this mean and how is it going to save my life?"

The wolf chucked at the females face before her "you will be much like Kyuubi's container actually I will be able to lend you chakra you will be able to summon wolfs to do your bidding, although no one can capture me I will not be able to be taken from you with out hurting you child our souls will become one when I mate so do you and your children get some of my chakra as my pups, that is if you agree to the contract that you want to live as my container."

Sakura was absolutely stunned at what she was hearing, she had never imanged what she was hearing was true , she would be able to have such power and be able to protect her village? This sounded almost like a fantasy and she would be able to have power and not always be dead last and the weakling on her team

''I will be your container" she said almost slowly a little hesitant

The great wolf pressed its head against the human a light enveloped the girl, her body felt like one white hot iron rod her blood felt like it was boiling her face contorted many emotions , she screamed out in pain she wanted to claw her skin off to try and relieve herself her empty chakra reserves now sky rocked pass full making them seem never ending.

The ookami banded her skin with a tattoo black swirls appeard on her skin that was a wolf that had ten different tails that went to different locations on her body two tails curled around each of her legs one went down to just before the ankle the other ended before her knee, two more curled down her arms ending a little past her elbow the rest fanned out on her torso, chest and back the tattoo looked breath taking and not bad at all she looked like a beautiful piece of art like the kyuubi had his whiskers ookami had her tattoo, thou it only activated when she used her chakra.

**Now time will continue I hope u will be ready and able to take care of these stray ninja**

'_alright im ready'_

Time seemed to unfreezes as if nothing happened in the first places the ninjas had a look of suprise on their face when they realized she had more chakra then before those who couldn't stop their attacks soon perished, Sakura was enveloped in a white flame her katana was hot that had speckles of a blue flame in it sliced the ninja's cleanly through dieing instantly she giggled at the feeling of power she had, the ninja's were suddenly terrified she was suddenly gone from view in a second, rouge ninjas scream rang out threw the clearing she had finally killed all of the ninja that had caused her trouble

She smiled beneath the mask, she pulled it up a little she did a katon no jutsu _[ fire ball jutsu?]_ pulled it back down all of the body's were consumed in a blue and white fire eating away at the bodys then disappearing she headed back to konoha since she had her scroll, she leaped threw the tree's full speed testing her chakra out to its fullest, but first she had to make sure that her team mates were still alive and at the randavu point unaware of yellow slitted eyes watching the girl jump from tree to tree the man left laughing at the new pray the snake had found "what iss thiss? A new jinhurchikki..? fufufufu"

_'thinking'_

**Inner**

Talking

Light filled the room as the sun peeked over the horizon to start a new day, her mission yesterday was accomplished, now all she had to do is report to it to Tsunade and then maybe she could finally get some training done with naruto and sai

Kakashi on the other had she wasn't sure about kami only knows what he was doing [ cough cough icha icha ]

Sakura tossed the covers off her, maneuvered her feet off the bed a shiver rolling up her spin when her feet touched the floor walked over to the bath to try and get all the sleepy ness out of her system

'_good morning ookami-sama'_

The said wolf yawned stood up and stretched

**it is far too early in the morning for me yet im going back to bed pup. **She did a few circles before she layed down

sakura sighed deeply and got out of the shower rapped her body in a towel and left the bath room dressed in a new anbu uniform and headed out to the hokage tower

"There is something I want you to do for me Ssasuke-kun"

"hn"

"you will be temporally going back to konoha"

"what?" the voice growled out beyond angry

"you will not usse that tone of voice with me, besidess there iss a power there that we need to obtain before the akatsuki notice."

"and what power is this?"

"Both your fellow team mates have a tailed beast" orochimaru grinned evily "and you will bring me them"

"hn"

"not yet sasuke we need to sit back and watch what konoha does for now "

"SAKUR-CHAN!"

Sakura flinched at the loud town this early in the morning "can you atleast not be soo loud soo early in the morning!"

"gomen sakura-chan"

"uhm naruto can I ask you a question?"

_Flash back_

"its great that the mission went so well" Tsunade said nursing her sake induced head ache, sakura nodded slightly

"I have to tell you something tsunade-shisho but I don't know how your going take it" sakura suddenly felt nervous like she took a cookie out of the cookie jar with out permission

**Pup tell her, she wouldn't send you out of the village, you will be a great asset for the village if anything **

_Great now I'm just a weapon to the village… gahh no what am I doing no bad thoughts!_

Sakura took a few breaths to calm her self "Tsunade-shisho…I am a container of a tailed demon"

The women with the over sized bust seemend to look at the pinkette in from of her like she had grown another head her mouth was slightly open "care to repeat that?'' the pinkette said it again

''ok so if you're a tailed demon which one are you holding?"

"the ten tailed"

"WHAT?"

_End flash back_

"SURE SAKURA CHAN!"

"naruto…" sakura growled

"gomen!"

"now do you want to train with our summoning animals?"

"SURE SAKURA CHAN! Wait when did u get a summoning animal?"

"on my last mission… you and I are more alike now then ever" she said the last part quietly

They walked to a training ground naruto summoned gamakichi gamatatsu, "Hey naruto! Do you have any food…?" Gamatatsu asked rather excitedly Gamakichi hit him on the head lightly "Naruto did not summon use here for food! Or did you?"

Naruto smiled ear to ear "Sakura-chan wanted me to summon you! she said she could summon her own an were gonna have a summon battle!" gamakichi looked at sakura "were going to battle her? What can she even summon.?"

Sakura got a little infuriated she hadn't even summoned her very first animal yet and someone was already calling her out on her skill she defiantly was not going to let that happen.

**Pup just do as they did do not let your emotions run you, but do not let your opponent figure your emotions you pup! That would be your down fall, now all you have to do is bite your finger, you do the same hand signs and put the amount of chakra in your hands for the level of summon you wish to have, when you learn to control summons better you can summon greater wolfs with less chakra now hurry your opponents look impatient!**

The pinkette did as she was told she bite her finger and let her anger flow threw her to her hand and summon two wolfs to each battle one of the toads, there were two poof's when the mist of the poof faded two great wolfs were their they were bigger than Akamaru, one was mid night black it had piercings on its ears had a spiked chain around its neck the eyes were a blazing red, the fir on the back of the neck was up the ears were alert, its eyes narrowed on the toads and went behind sakura in a protective motion.

The other wolf was black as well but not as black it has white/silver tipped ears tail and under belly, they eyes were a piercing mid night blue piercing on the ears as well, he seemed more calm in this situation he was laying down hind legs at his side ready to jump at any moment, his front paws were crossed

Sakura didn't know why but she felt attached to these wolfs only having just met them, she went to the all black wolf and hesitantly stroked it the wolf calmed down and went and sat next Sakura, the wolfs eys never left the toads in front of her she was now stroking the wolf like they have been with her for quite a long time, the black and silver wolf was the first to break the tension of the situation, "my name is Koori we heard your summons and decided to be the first to met our mistress that is my brother Kouen over there we tend to stick to our mistress so if you don't mind we'll stick with you for alittle while.

"Wah! Sakura-chan you didn't tell me you could summon wolfs! Hehe that's soo cool!"

Sakura looked at her new founded partners in this game called life " Koori, Kouen do you want to practice with the toads and that ball of energy over there?" Sakura had to smile ever since Sasuke left they had become closer, just a brother and sister relationship he and Hinata had finally decided to go out they had been going out for about 7 months

The wolfs looked at each other before they seemed to get an excited look in there eyes Kouen was up wagging his tail and looking at the toads a sign he had excepted the challenge, Koori got up an stretched his front paws then his back.

Naruto was still going on and on about how awesome this battle would be and how he couldn't wait to ask them if they liked to eat ramen, the pinkette looked over at the a wolf the other side to the other wolf. They both seemed to get the silent hint they were off in a second attacking their designated target sakura attacked naruto catching him by surprise when she hit him in the back with a chakra packed punch Koori attacked Gamakichi biting his legs and scratching at him Gamatatsu was running…hopping around as his life depended on it Kouen was having fun playing cat and mouse with a toad.

4 hours had passed when they had originally started the wolves and toads were panting they had small scratches and slight chakra depletion from doing combo attacks with their master, the gama's had gotten there revenge both teams were now resting panting under a tree the summons were in better shape then their masters both Sakura and Naruto had a lot of injuries after a few moments of resting sakura went around healing all people and animals from there fight

"Sakura-chan you're a good fighter with your summons! I wouldn't have thought that you were a new fighter with them at all you have good team work"

"Arigato Naruto your already perfect with yours so hehe, arnt you supposed to go get ramen with Hinata in alittle bit?"

"Oh my kami I think I am Sakura chan I see you later!" Naruto ran off his summons said good bye to sakura and they went back to their world Kouen just came back from getting a quick drink of cold water from the river, "Do you guys wanna go walk around konoha, since you guys are gonna be staying with me I haveta get you some food what do you guys eat?"

Koori answered "Anything raw aslong its not cooked im aright with eating it, I cant stand cooked foods"

"well then lets go get you guys some food"

Sakura was getting ready for bed the wolves lounged on their choice of furniture after having a nice dinner of assorted meats from the deli Koori layed on the couch in room with Kouen sharing the queen size bed with Sakura. They all soon feel into a peaceful and secure feeling slumber.

Red spinning eye's watched from the window "seems blossom has really gotten stronger gaining some allies, too bad she still as weak as ever, hn" he said agreeing with him self "time to go talk to the hokage"


	3. The meeting

"

'_thinking'_

**Inner**

Talking

A rap on the window woke up the pinkette from her sleep, being anbu she was trained to only go into a light sleep, she was up and at her window she was slightly un happy being woke up from her sleep it was her day off! But she knew it the hokage needed her something was defiantly wrong.

She opended her window "yea?"

"we need you at the hokage tower asap, anbu attire" he was gone in a poof Sakrura got her anbu uniform on her hair in a bun with senbon needles she put on her uniform and mask and was gone in a flutter of silver and pink cherry blossoms.

She appeared in the shadows of the hokage room, Tsunade automatically felt her almost daughter like chakra, she began immidetaly there were other anbu in the room but not trying to hide was she is "I have an announcement to make, I need everyone to keep under control-", a form materilazed next to Tsunade, the youngest Uchiha stood there before the rookie nine that he left behind for his own benefits.

Chakra spiked in the room, everyone grew stiff Naruto was in Sasuke's face yelling at Sasuke and how he was a traitor, Tsunade pulled him away "I told you that you need to stay calm naruto!"

A low growl emitted from Sakura's throat she wanted nothing to do with that taitor, to think she loved this human once before in her life she wanted absolutely nothing to do to him

**You need to keep calm pup you need to keep quiet and listen, I understand that you want nothing to do with that boy but understand his purpose for his sudden showing**

'_he is a traitor! I cant believe I fell for this guy…'_

Sakura's natural wolf instinct kicked in to protect those who were friends or those in here 'pack' her new fangs bared her lip slightly curled. Naruto returned back to Hinata's side in a slightly protective position Sasuke's face remained impassive as his gaze swept over those infront of him luckily for sakura she was standing to the side in the shadowed corner of the room glaring at the smirking Uchiha. Before Tsunade broke her out of her thought, " Uchiha has come back on his own terms, he has told me that he dosent not seek the vengeance anymore, he has been given his punishment and all has be delt with." She paused eyeing the man who held no facial reaction to what Tsunade had to say "he has been stripped of his title, he will be placed back on his old team for the mean time." The pinkette glared fangs still evident there was no way she would let this man come back into there life just after everything was starting to get smoothed out again.

" I dismiss the lot of you thank you for the warm welcome of our rouge nin" Tsunade snickered, some laughed at the hokages sudden cool ness for the situation others stood tense in there places slowly the room emptied out other then the newly formed team 7 includeing Sai. Naruto's face help sadness before it flashed to slight rage again.

"Teme why did u leave in the first place?"

"hn.."

"is it not obvious why he left dickless? The thought of a older man using his body in such a way…cleary excites him" sai spoke frostly leaning against the wall face smile apparent on his face before it turned blank the uchiha glared at the man " why did you come back teme?"

"hn" arms still crossed seeming defiant face void of emotions naruot growled eyes slitting slightly…my temper got the best of my this man acted as thought he should be bowed when seen and she was not about to put up with this attitude from her ex-crush she leaped from the shadows shoulder cocked her fist had green chakra with some silver in the mixture, there was a soft crunch as the kunoichi cracked him up side the head with her chakra enhanced fist, causeing the man to crash threw the wall and then a few more before standing up sharingan blazing… sakura smirked behind her mask seeing her improve ment to his face nose crooked blood streaming down his chest _[he still wore the orochimaru attire]_

**Pup! Calm your self at once!, thought I do have to say nice hook you have there**

_Oh well thank you I have have been waiting for the right ass to use it on!_

She only had a few more seconds of thinking before she saw a bloody blob run straight at her.. maybe tsunade wouldn't mind a few holes in the building, now she could always expand the room.

* * *

Sorry this one is kinda short guys and sorry i havnt up loaded in a while! if u guys have any ideas messange me and ill see if it can be used! thank you for reading this and please review as u can see im pretty new at the whole up loading thing! so im still trying to get use to it but no matter how bad u think this story is review and tell me how u think it is!

if u do...u can has gaara give u freee hugs?


End file.
